What if?
by SarentoKensei
Summary: Oneshot. What if Lithuania took over the world? Just like Russia did? Character death. T for suicide.


It's my fault really. I should have kept an eye on him.

Lithuania was easy to make him succumb to you, he was easy to enslave. He's such a small country, and he wanted independence from my union so bad... I let him escape. Now, in 2084...

Now he rules the world.

In 2034, he fled from my union of the world. Most people know that time as World War III. But to me, that was the time I died. The time I discovered I was insane, and I got help for it. Doctors and professionals diagnosed me, gave me medication, and helped me. I am perfectly sane now.

But I never thought my little Litva would become insane under my rule.

I don't even think he realizes his problem. I never noticed until the near end.

But let me better explain our ...situation.

2038, Lithuania's rye fields became more vital than ever. The lakes and woods around the country prevented any real damage from the four year long war. And once it was over, Poland, Big sister, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia and my self's farms and grain were badly damaged. We had little to no food. And Lithuania did.

He used it to his advantage.

Poland and he was a commonwealth that ruled Europe long ago until I split them up, I did it for a reason though.

I waas worried our exact situation would happen.

But in 2038, when I thought back on it, I figured it was just the insane part of my mind talking. It was my senses that told me this.

Lithuania forced us into servitude, the upmost cruel thing to do.

Especially since I have been his master.

Lithuania had the master plan.

And now he rules the world.

He really took us all by surprise, but I believe America and Belarus were the most surprised. He forced us to attack America, and since America was the most caught off guard... He did nothing to defend himself...

And... The bastard raped my sister.

I may dislike Belarus because she loves me to such a disturbing degree, But she's my sister nonetheless. And Lithuania loved her, his love wasn't returned. So he forced himself to her, _into _her.

And he was so powerful she couldn't fight back.

If she said something, screamed, cried for help... I would have come. But her pride took over, and she just cried.

Like Lithuania did all those times I raped him.

If you try to fight him, he will stop all exports of food. He controls my gas companies, what he wanted in return for his rye. He'll stop exports of gas too.

HE is in control, the only one.

He is invincible.

"Russia!" I turn my head towards the voice, and I see my master.

"Yes sir?"

He is king, the one who rules over all countries. He is now two inches shorter than me.

"Bow to me."

"Of course, my lord." I bow low, hating my weakness. My people need the food, however.

I will do anything for my country to thrive.

I thought Lithuania realized after my two failed attempts to rule the world, it is impossible. I'm still surprised he has yet to fall.

He is the cruelest to me, however. Because I was the cruelest to him so long ago...

This really is all my fault.

I really don't think he'll ever fall...

Lithuania wrapped his arms around my neck, and I shivered. He became so much colder since he took control of the world.

_Clink..._

_Fuck._

A chain was hooked around my neck.

"Don't you remember when you did this to me, _master?_" Lithuania yanked hard on the chain, pulling me to his height. "I think we should go to the basement, tiep? I remember all the times you took me there for _punishment. _Don't you?"

"Yes. I remember." I choke out, the chain was so tight, breathing was hard.

"I think you deserve punishment for your... incompetence." Lithuania yanked harder on the chain. Pulling me down the hall and into his basement.

"Sir, I'm cooking Cepilini! It will burn if I don't watch it." I understand where Lithuania was coming from all those years he worked as my servant. Beatings never taught a person anything. They just pleased the abuser.

I am finally sane enough to feel guilty.

The man who raised me, Tatar, from what the doctors at the asylum told me that the way he treated me as a child... I unknowingly started treating Lithuania the same way... Beating, abusing, ...raping...

But now that I'm sane, I see how much it hurt him.

Now that Lithuania's insane and I'm his underling, I truly feel what he went through.

I can never take back what I did, and no matter how much I apologize to Lithuania, I will never expect him to forgive me.

He pulls the chain around my neck, dragging me to his room. He ties the chain to the bed, and makes it so I can't see what he does.

"I want to hear you scream." He fumbles with my belt, and pulls down my pants. Multiple times he takes the belt across my back. I whine pathetically, and grip the bed's frame as he enters me and thrusts.

But I refuse to block it out, I will not be insane again. The doctors told me on how easy it would be for me to become insane again if I continue to suppress memories.

I don't blame Lithuania, he doesn't realize what he's doing. He'll wake up eventually.

"Russia, I am done with you." I wait for him to undo the chain on my neck, but he never does. I panic, and silently break the weak chain, figuring he's left.

I notice his presence still in the room and shiver. Fortunately, I don't think he noticed what I did.

"This has been fun, tiep? But, won't you please disappear? I have this feeling that you will just drag me down. But I'm not going to free you. Ne, I am going to end you" Chills run down my spine.

I feel the cold barrel of the gun against my skull.

He has gone too far.

I grab his hand and wrench the pistol from his hands. I throw it as it fired into the pillow.

He screams as I raise my hand to strike him, paralyzed fear shows his weakness to me in his eyes. I know he still fears me. I can see it now, he only wanted to show his domanince over me.

"Hehehe~ Silly little Litva~ Have you gone and made Great Mother Russia insane again? I sure hope you havn't..." I winced at the sudden act I put on. But if even insane Lithuania feared insane Russia, then I would just have to pretend to be insane, da?

"No! I'm s-sorry..." His voice trailed off and became weak. He shook hard, like he did back when he was under my rule and was nothing but a slave to Great Mother Russia.

"Russia..." Lithuania looked down, and summoned his old training back from when he was a soldier and broke from my sight.

Fury burned in Litva's eyes.

Lithuania screamed. "Your misery is my goal." He straightened his figure.

I smiled, a smile I knew was sadistic. I think on it, my people don't need him.

I shall be the first to break free from his union.

"But if you want to live, Rusija, kneel on my arrival." He seemed to forget the gun I held in my hands. "This is how _I _rule the world! I seem to be pretty damn successful at it, ne? Unlike you..."

I fire Litva's gun into the ceiling, and his fear shows, even if it's just vaguely, he still jumped and shook softly for but a moment.

"Now give me the gun, o-or else!" Litva tried and failed at sounding intimidating.

I have to free my people, even if it means harming someone close to me.

_You consider __**this **__your friend? He hate's you, fool. _

The voice I haven't heard since I got out of the asylum returns to me.

I thought I was cured...

But then I realize, as memories flash into my mind...

I only imagined the asylum... I am not sane.

Well, that gives me peace of mind.

Psychotic laughter comes from my throat, I don't even care for the fact that nothing covers my lower figure.

I take the gun, and fire it some more. Litva is paralized with his silly little fear.

"Nyet, Litva. You are wrong~ _You _shall kneel on my arrival. I ruled the world once, and it is _impossible. _I would have hoped you realized this... People will want freedom, they will do anything for that freedom,a _and they will break free..._" Sorrow laces my voice.

"So Litva," I point the gun towards his head "Free us."

He looks down, a single tear runs down his cheek. He does something that will forever haunt me as my own doing, even though in reality, it was a good thing, and will never be my fault.

He ran up to me, he slammed his forehead against the barrel of the gun and gripped my hand. Forcing me to pull the triggur.

The bullet went straight through his head.

And he died with a smile on his face.

Poor Litva's insanity was all my doing...

His d-death, was all my doing.

I hate myself for it, even if it helped free the lives of countless people.

I still loved Litva...

_Мне очень жаль ..._

**So, yeah. Lithuania became insane and commit suicide. **

**I have no other note.**

**This is a weirrrrd story ._.**

**Мне очень жаль ...-Russian: I'm so sorry**


End file.
